


You'll Catch a Cold

by brucethegirl



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Akaashi always remembers an umbrella, and he always shares with Bokuto.A 5+1 fic
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	You'll Catch a Cold

1.

Practice had been grueling. Akaashi had been an official starter for six months, and had known Bokuto for only a year and a half. Yet, their coach was able to identify a connection between the two. Enough to know if he wanted to pull the best from his ace, it needed to be the quiet second year setting to him. 

The practices were getting easier. The burn in his muscles felt good. The burn in his lungs was lessening and he was finding his endurance growing every day. The burn in his heart was the problem. 

Every time Bokuto soared after one of his tosses, seeing him command the attention. Seeing him read the heights he belonged to. Akaashi felt his heart beat harder, felt his lungs freeze in awe. He finally knew what it was that had continued to grow since that very first time he watched Bokuto. He was finally aware enough to call it as it was. 

But he was nowhere near brave enough to acknowledge it. So he found other ways to satisfy his need to be near Bokuto. Like walking home together. They’d walk together to the subway, then depart at the same station before heading their separate ways. Sometimes following the other home to work on homework together. Despite having no classes together. Akaashi understood a lot of the material better, which helped him practice, and helped Bokuto understand. 

It was one of those afternoons, having not even reached the subway station, when the sky unexpectedly opened upon them. 

They took cover at a bus stop while Akaashi dug in his bag, Bokuto seemed to be aimlessly moving papers around. Acting, pretending to be looking for his own umbrella. Akaashi quickly took pity, and seized the opportunity. He held the umbrella forward some, “We’ll share. The station isn’t far.” 

Bokuto just looked up, eyes widened before he nodded mutely. 

Akaashi held the umbrella over them, his right arm getting colder as it got wetter as they slowly walked to the station. The entire walk was silent, and Akaashi hated the tension as Bokuto apologized every time he brushed against Akaashi, which was every few steps. Neither boy was small, and Bokuto was large enough for the both of them. To fit under Akaashi’s small umbrella they had to practically press against each other. But he was fine with that. Feeling Bokuto’s warmth against his left side even as his right stuck out of the umbrella’s coverage.

Akaashi assumed they were trying to keep pace with each other, or at least that’s why Bokuto was walking slowly. Akaashi would have gladly been soaked through his entire blazer if it meant a longer walk with Bokuto so close to his side. So close he could smell the older boy’s aftershave. The spice of his shampoo. 

When they arrived at the station and Akaashi closed the umbrella, he noticed Bokuto’s left arm dripping along the floor. He made a note to buy a larger umbrella. 




Practice was cancelled. The coming typhoon had everyone a little more anxious than usual. There were even rumors that school would be cancelled the next day. Students were running around in a kind of ecstaticism only seen on the last few days of class before vacation. 

The excitement was in the air, and when the announcement finally came, the roar of cheer could be heard through the entire building. Once his final class was dismissed, Akaashi gathered his things when he heard, “Akaashi!” At his name, he turned to the windows into the hall and saw Bokuto leaning into the second year classroom, a broad smile on his face. 

They walked to the front of the school together, Bokuto waiting calmly as akaashi traded his shoes and slung his bag over his shoulder. Then, a loud crash of thunder and bright flash of lightning broke through the joy of the campus. Students were running with bags over their hair, shouting as the sky poured a lake over their heads.

“Oh man, that looks bad.” Bokuto sucked air between his teeth and turned to Akaashi, suddenly very concerned. “Did you bring an umbrella with you?” 

Akaashi smiled and bent his head, “Yes, Bokuto-san,” he opened it as they walked toward the door. He held it to the side, a clear indication of his intent to let Bokuto share the refuge. 

Bokuto smiled broadly, one cheek lifting a little more than the other. Akaashi had never seen a smirk directed at him before, his heart stuttered and he looked away quickly. 

Bokuto didn’t say anything and instead grabbed the umbrella just above Akaashi’s hand so that they rested on top of each other, the pressure both calming and invigorating.




Akaashi should have predicted this outcome. Bokuto hadn’t been ready, but Akaashi had tossed to him anyway. Convinced that the ace would come out of his funk by match point. But when he was immediately stuffed on that first toss, his entire mood became irreparable. 

Coach would give them extra drills, extra laps, longer practice. Akaashi would beat himself up. He should have sent the last ball to Konoha. But he _always_ sent the last ball to Bokuto. Bokuto deserved to have that last kill. He was the star, and the star always got the last word. 

Except when he apparently had other things on his mind, like another failed practice entrance exam. They were a few short months away from prelims. Which most third years would not be participating in, in favor of studying for entrance exams. Like many other nationally ranked teams, Fukurodani wouldn’t be losing many of their third years to the exam season. Which only meant more stress on the soon to be adults. 

A weight Akaashi hadn’t anticipated Bokuto struggling under. He had such a tenacity to focus solely on the game, yet here he was with his head somewhere else. It wasn’t like him at all. 

Now, with the late winter slush on the ground, rain pouring after their final extra lap, Akaashi found Bokuto still in his practice clothes. Standing under the downpour like something out of a poorly written metaphor for his mood. 

Akaashi opened his umbrella and raised it over Bokuto’s head. 

“You should really keep an umbrella in your locker, for emergencies. You’ll get sick if you stand out here any longer.” Bokuto shrugged, then sighed. Akaashi tried a different angle, “how about we head to my house and study. I’ll run flashcards with you. I’ll even buy you beef jerky.”

Bokuto seemed to perk up a little at that. He turned and smiled at Akaashi, “That sounds like a good plan, Akaashi!” 

As they walked, shoulder to shoulder, Bokuto would tell Akaashi coaches ideas about going pro right after graduating, skipping the college circuit. As a top five ace in the country he’d have a real shot at it going well. Apparently some teams were already scouting him. They discuss that option instead of studying. Akaashi only got two pieces of beef jerky. He didn’t complain. But his heart felt frozen at the idea of Bokuto being so far away after graduation. As though across an ocean, despite the likelihood of him remaining in Tokyo. Akaashi would still be in school, would then be attending college, would likely not play after high school. 

Bokuto would have advertising contracts, and international games. They’d be on different worlds. Akaashi gulped his soda and tried to not think about it. 




Kids were running past him, wanting to get inside the dry safety of the school building. Akaashi kept his pace. They screamed and laughed and shouted at each other. Akaashi sighed and adjusted his hand on the umbrella. 

“Akaashi!” He heard before his ears picked up a specific gait of running that he knew well. He turned to see Bokuto, a huge smile, blazer shifted on his shoulders to protect him from the rain making him look like a bird. He laughed until Bokuto caught up with him. 

When Bokuto caught up, he didn’t slow his motions instead he shifted his running into a reach around Akaashi’s shoulders as the other hand gripped the umbrella over Akaashi’s. His beefier, smaller hand fully encapsulating Akaashi’s slender one. Akaashi felt so warm he might melt. He’d have to take his blazer off as soon as they entered school. “Bokuto-san. Wh-“

“Let’s share, Akaashi.”

Akaashi just sighed and smiled, “You should really bring your own umbrella, Bokuto-san. You’ll catch a cold one of these days.”

Bokuto smiled so blindingly bright. “But, Aghaashi! Yours was already open!”

Akaashi sighed again, but chuckled. He shifted closer into Bokuto’s side, and he’d swear the grip around his own shoulder tightened. 




Akaashi didn’t even bother saying anything this time. He was already holding his arm out, umbrella open, waiting for Bokuto’s jog to catch up to him. Once again, the thick, warm hand clasped around Akaashi’s thin larger one. The brush of a thumb against the back of his hand was just wishful thinking as Bokuto laughed and shifted his messenger bag over his shoulder. They walk so close, Akaashi’s blazer is hardly damp. He steals a glance up at Bokuto when they finally reach the subway entrance. Bokuto is the one who lowers their hands. He slides his hand up the umbrella to take control of it, shaking it off before closing it and handing it back to Akaashi, “Thanks, Akaashi.” He smiles, it’s bright and shining.

But the longer Bokuto holds Akaashi’s eyes, the more Akaashi’s cheeks flare and he has to turn away when he says, “You need to bring your own umbrella Bokuto. What would you do if you got sick?”

Bokuto just laughs, “But you always have one ready, Akaashi. “ It’s softer than Akaashi expected. And they hold each other’s eyes. The train slides by, kicking up papers and tossing their hair wildly. They don’t break eye contact until the beeping of opening doors and the crush of the crowd jostles them apart. 

They find each other inside the train car, and if Akaashi sits a little closer to Bokuto than usual, neither say anything about it. 

+1. 

Akaashi dug deeper in his bag, getting desperate. He held a pencil case under his chin, and several notebooks in the crook of his elbow, and even still his umbrella did not miraculously appear. He froze as acceptance began to take hold. He’d left his umbrella at home. He didn’t have anything to shield him fro the torrential downpour that had unleashed as the coach released them from practice. He slowly returned his school things to the bag, stored his cellphone in an interior pocket, and zipped it up tight. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

When Bokuto arrived a minute later, Akaashi felt a little lighter. Bokuto would love the idea of running through the rain as fast as they could. Of turning on the heater while they toweled off. With a smile, Akaashi said, “I’m sorry Bokuto-san. I don’t have my umbrella today. We’ll have to make a run for it.” 

“Oh!” Bokuto didn’t hesitate, and dug into his own bag before pulling out a small collapsible umbrella. “We’ll jut use mine, today.”

Akaashi felt a tug on his chest. “You-“

Bokuto shrugged, “I always bring an umbrella just in case. You could catch a cold if you get caught in the rain, you know.” He teased, laughing at Akaashi’s dumb struck face as he opened it and tugged Akaashi under it. 

“Wait- always? Then why did you-“

Without letting him finish, his arm slung tightly around his shoulders, Bokuto said, “I liked being able to walk with you like this,” He tugged Akaashi even closer, and Akaashi was sure it wasn’t his imagination when he felt a thumb caress his shoulder. 

Akaashi laughed, happiness in his every movement as he wrapped his hand over Bokuto’s, steadying the umbrella. “I like it, too.” He said as they walked to the station. If they were both a little redder than usual, well that was probably due to the exertion of running in the rain. 


End file.
